


The Fever, The Focus

by accidental_amanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality, Ben is demisexual, Demisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Poe is a good friend, Porn with Feelings, Rey is understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_amanda/pseuds/accidental_amanda
Summary: Dating Rey causes Ben to question many things he thought he knew about himself.





	The Fever, The Focus

He really never does this sort of thing, and for a very good reason. It isn’t that he doesn’t like dating. It’s that it always inevitably end with the same outcome every time. So when Poe tells him (nags him) that he has a friend that Ben really should meet, he doesn’t know what compels him to agree. But when Ben meets Rey for the first time, he has to admit she isn’t what he was expecting. She’s smart, as an engineering grad student she’d have to be. She’s funny, genuinely funny and not at all like the self-depreciating humor that Ben often embodies. She’s beautiful, wide grin with sparkling hazel eyes that really shouldn’t be possible. And she makes Ben feel like maybe he really isn’t as terrible as he pretends to be.

The first time they meet for coffee, because that’s safe and polite. They talk and Ben discovers that he really can listen to her all day. It surprises him even more when he realizes that he sincerely means that. At the end of the date he asks if she would be interested in maybe seeing him again. The smile on her face is like a punch to his throat. “I really truly would. But… “ and Ben is surprised because this part usually comes later. “I think it’s only fair to let you know, I’m not looking to rush into anything. My last few relationships were truly rubbish and I feel like a big reason for that may have been me running into things before really getting to know them, you know? So I guess what I’m trying to say is, I would love to see you again but I really need to take this slow. And if that’s ok with you….” Ben isn’t sure he’s ever smiled so wide in his life. 

The next time they get together they have lunch. She talks about her internship and her love of tinkering. They discuss their favorite films and Rey seems actually interested in Ben’s love of astrology. When they part Rey gives him a friendly hug, and Ben isn’t quite sure what to make of the tingling feeling all over his skin. 

“Dude, you’re into her.” Poe tells him when he comes over for beers the following evening. As much as he would like to, Ben really can’t bring himself to deny it. “What did I tell you? I told you she’d be perfect for you”

“Easy there hotshot. Don’t start planning that bachelor party just yet. It’s been two dates and both of them in broad daylight. I hardly consider this to be a whirlwind romance.” Ben takes a swig of his beer and settles further into his couch. 

“Right. But I mean, this is good. Isn’t it? She’s not looking to just jump into the sack with you so the two of you will actually get to know each other and who knows from there right?” 

He has to admit that Rey wanting to take things slow does give him a chance to actually get to know her before having to have that dreaded conversation. “We’ll see.” 

“Yeah, we will.” Poe’s voiced is so laced with innuendo that Ben doesn’t feel the least bit sorry for chucking the couch pillow straight at his face.

***

Their third date is the first that Ben would actually consider a proper date. He takes her to a nice restaurant, she wears a dress and he wears a tie. The change in venue thankfully doesn’t add any pressure and the two are able to carry the conversation just as easily as any other times they’ve got together. Ben knows that Rey said she wanted to take things slow, but this is technically their third date and from experience Ben knows all too well that the third date can come with certain expectations. Which is why Ben choses to order a bottle of wine with their dinner, hoping against hope that maybe if he’s buzzed enough the night won’t end in disaster.

Thankfully though, at the end of the night when Ben walks her to her door, Rey does nothing more than lean up on her tippy toes and place a soft chaste kiss on his lips. “Goodnight Ben,” she whispers and then slips through her door. Ben stands there staring at the wood for several long moments before he’s able to get his heartbeat back to normal and step away.

Over the next few days the two exchange texts. Small little messages throughout the day. Rey sending him a photo of a cute dog she saw on her morning run. Ben sending her a recommendation for his favorite podcast. Rey wishing him a good evening and Ben wishing her the same. The simplicity of it all is something that Ben never thought possible and can hardly believe.

***

“You’re an asshole.” Ben fumes at Poe over the phone.

“What did I do?” Poe responds indignantly

“You knew I would like her.”

“Well yeah, buddy. That’s why I introduced you to her.”

“Right, but it isn’t going to work out. Once she knows the truth about me she’ll leave just like all the others. And normally I wouldn’t give a flying fuck except now I actually like her and I _don’t_ want her to leave and you’re an asshole because you knew all this from the beginning.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on man, you don’t know that she’s gonna go running.” 

Ben scoffs as he grips the phone tighter in his hand. “Yes I do, and so do you.”

“Stop. Look, I know this hasn’t been easy for you. I know it’s been a real shit show. But you can’t let that stop you from trying. You don’t know how Rey will react. I mean, she hasn’t bolted yet right? Give her a chance. Let her decide for herself.”

And there are very few things that Ben hates more than when Poe is right.

*** 

For their fourth date Ben takes Rey for a nighttime picnic and brings along his telescope to teach her the different constellations. The two eat take out from Rey’s favorite Thai place and sip wine out of paper cups. When they settle onto the blanket, Ben leaning back onto his hands and Rey leaning back into his chest, they look up at the dark night sky in perfect silence. Ben can feel the panic rising in him because this is all going so well, and how can he tell her the truth about him without her walking away? Because in all honesty who would want to stay? When any relationship they may have could only be half of a relationship, why would she want to settle for less than exactly what she wants. Because Rey deserves to have everything she has ever wanted and even though its only been a little over a month that they’ve known each other, Ben can’t stand to be the person who stops her from having everything.

He’s so engrossed in his internal struggle that he doesn’t notice when Rey turns around to face him, not until her hand reaches up and threads through his hair. Ben’s eyes snap down to her and are caught in the swirl of green and gold. He can hardly breathe when she leans forward and catches his lips with hers. And though she’s kissed him once before it was nothing like this. Rey’s hand is tangled in the hair at the back of his head, her lips gently moving and pressing against his, her other hand is resting on his chest and her throat is letting out soft moans. Ben knows how he’s supposed to react, his hand reaching forward and wrapping around her waist, his lips moving in time with hers. But what really surprises him is the tingling exhilaration running through his veins, the deep pounding of his heart inside his throat, and the low rumbling moans coming from inside his chest. And when Rey’s tongue quickly darts out and swipes at the seam of his lips, his mind blanks out. Ben opens his mouth to hers and thinks he has never tasted anything so perfect in his life. When it’s over and Rey slowly pulls away, Ben is flushed, panting and completely at a loss for what just came over him.

Rey smiles softly at him and leans forward again to press another kiss to his lips, this one soft and chaste like the first. He hopes she doesn’t see the panic and confusion in his eyes, but if she does she shows no sign of it. Rey just turns around and leans her back into his chest, settling against him once more and asking which constellation would be most visible tonight. Ben takes a breath and shakes his head clear, forcing his attention back to the beautiful woman in his arms.

***

“So… it was good?”

Ben isn’t completely sure how to answer the question. They’re at Poe’s apartment this time, his turn to host the weekly night of pizza and beer. “I mean, I think so?”

Poe is plating their pizza and making his way over to the couch, “You think so?”

“Yeah, I mean. I think I … liked it?”

If Ben wasn’t in the middle of an existential crisis he may have laughed at the look on his best friend’s face. Poe’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his mouth began to flap open and closed looking for all the world like a fish out of water “You _liked_ it? As in, you enjoyed it? Enjoyed kissing her?”

“I-I think I did. It’s kinda hard to tell with me, you know? But I do know that it has never felt like that before. And I do mean _never_.”

“Damn. Well I’m happy for-“

“I still don’t know how far this will go.” Ben interrupts, his self-preservation kicking in before either of them can start getting their hopes up too high. “I don’t know if this was a one time thing or a fluke or what.”

“No man, I know. Look, I wasn’t trying to pressure you into anything with Rey. I just thought the two of you would get along well and I was right about that. But this. Man, this is way more than I could ever thought possible for you. I’m happy for you.” Poe claps a hand onto Ben’s shoulder and squeezes. “Seriously Ben, I’m happy for you. Even if this doesn’t go any further, this is big.”

Poe raises his beer bottle and angles it towards Ben, so he raises his own and clinks them together. “Well like I said, it could be a one time thing.”

***

It most certainly was not a one time thing. The next time Ben and Rey go on a date she invites him inside her apartment. “Just for a drink. I’m still not ready for, you know…” And Ben does, and he’s still grateful for that so he smiles and assures her there are absolutely zero expectations for the night. So the two go inside and have a couple drinks, the conversation eventually turning to more somber topics such as Rey’s upbringing.

“I don’t know. I guess I have always wondered what was wrong with me you know? Why didn’t they want me? But I guess that’s an answer I’ll never get.” She’s playing with a thread hanging off the pillow in her lap, her eyes downcast and her lips quiver ever so slightly. 

Ben reaches forward and tugs her chin between his fingers forcing her to look up. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Whatever reason they had for leaving it was their fault, not yours.” Rey’s eyes become wet as she regards him and wraps her small hand around his wrist.

“You really think there is nothing wrong with me?”

“I know it. Rey, you’re incredible. Just- absolutely incredible.”

The next thing he knows Rey is leaning forward and again capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. Ben had hoped that he would have been better prepared this time around having experienced what it was like to truly kiss Rey once before. Sadly, he found he was just as lost and overwhelmed as the first time. Rey’s hands grip the tops of Ben’s shoulders and she moves her body closer, pressing up against him. He feels the heat of her skin burn through both their clothes setting him aflame. He’s also shocked to find that when his hands find her waist of their own accord, he’s actually grasping and squeezing at her soft curves. Rey begins to let out those little moans that cause his brain to short circuit and then she’s sliding into his lap, slotting her knees on either side of his hips. There is no time for the panic to rise up and settle in his chest because suddenly Rey rolls her hips and grinds against him. And that is when Ben Solo’s world suddenly turns on its head. Because for the first time in years, the tingling feeling in his veins shoots south and pools in his groin. Ben gasps and pulls away suddenly, his grip on her tightening with his shock. 

“I’m sorry.” Rey whispers against his lips as she rests her forehead against hers. She thankfully keeps her hips still. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I just-“ She pulls away slowly and trails her fingertips up from his shoulders to the back of his neck. She fixes her eyes on him and Ben is once again trying to catch his breath while staring in to the hazel of Rey’s eyes.

“It’s ok,” he tells her. He started to rub his hands slowly up and down her back, soothing both of them. “It’s fine.”

Her hazel eyes are shining as she smiles and leans forward to kiss him again.

***

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“I mean. _Wow._ ”

“I _know._ ”

“So what does this mean?” Poe tugs on the leash of his corgi BeeBee to turn down another path, the two men walking side by side through the dog park.

“I have no fucking clue. I mean for all these years I always thought sex just wasn’t for me you know? It never appealed to me the way it did everyone else. And now with Rey, it’s like I’m feeling everything for the very first time. Its…I don’t know …fucking overwhelming.”

Poe nods sympathetically as the two continue down the path. “So are you going to tell her?”

Ben kicks a nearby rock and lets out a deep breath. Because that’s the problem isn’t it. If he tells her too soon, he may kill whatever they have before it really begins. But if he doesn’t tell her and they end up in a situation where the conversation _has_ to be had it may not go over well in the heat of the moment either. And from the way their last date turned out, Ben has a feeling that situation may be a much larger possibility than he though. Once again Ben is reminded why he stopped dating all together. He remembers the pain and embarrassment as a young teenager, fumbling around with his first girlfriend not understanding why he couldn’t manage more than a semi-erection. At the time they chalked it up to nerves and moved on. His next girlfriend he lost his virginity to, and though he was happy that he was able to achieve more than his first clumsy experience, he couldn’t help but feel empty and bereft afterwards. He didn’t understand how his classmates made such a big deal about it. He refused to do it again and his second girlfriend broke up with him saying she didn’t want to waste her time on a limp-dick-loser like him. He dated a few more girls after her, but it all ended the same, when the time came to perform he just couldn’t or couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. Then shortly after graduating high school when Poe finally came out, Ben also wondered if he too might be gay. It would explain a lot, and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. So he went to his best friend for help and the two ventured out to various gay bars and clubs searching for something that may wet his appetite. Unfortunately for Ben, his body was even less interested in men than he was with women. He was at a complete loss, and nearly convinced he was doomed to spend the rest of his life alone, then Poe did a little researching online and suggested that maybe Ben was asexual. He had never heard of such a thing before but a lot of his attributes fit. Though he could appreciate the beauty of men and women from an aesthetic point of view, his body just did not respond to advances from either. Ben was convinced, but having a better understanding of his sexual preference (or lack thereof) didn’t help him in the dating world. Though he wasn’t interested in a physical relationship he still craved companionship and affection, he didn’t want to be alone. But once he explained that he just wasn’t interested in any kind of physical sex, they would be out the door. No one wanted to spend the rest of their life with someone who can’t satisfy their physical needs. So Ben had basically given up on ever finding anyone. That is, until Rey.

“I don’t fucking know Poe. This is completely new territory for me. And what would I say anyway? ‘Hey I’m just not into sex at all but for some reason with you I sometimes feel like I might be?’ How do you imagine that will go over?”

Poe shoots him a sympathetic look. “I don’t know man, but I do think you should talk to her. Rey is a nice person she won’t judge you. She’ll listen, and if in the end it doesn’t work out between you, she’ll still be your friend. Trust me. She doesn’t like to lose people either, it’s just the way she is.”

Ben knows that to be true, because he’s talked to Rey about why she doesn’t like losing people. Why the relationships she builds mean something to her. That’s why she’d been adamant in getting to know each other before taking the next step, she’s had too many people walk out on her when it turned out their connection was nothing more than physical want and lust. Rey doesn’t want to lose what they have any more than he does, so maybe telling her won’t be such a terrible thing. He turns and faces Poe.

“Talk to her, Ben.”

***

It takes Ben about two weeks to gather enough courage to even consider talking to Rey about what he’s been experiencing. What makes matters harder is that in those two weeks they’ve been spending more and more time together, and the more time they spend together the more physical Rey has become. Clearly she’s feeling more comfortable and confident in their relationship. And for Ben, he’s been just as responsive which only works to confuse him further. Though they still hadn’t advanced beyond some heated make out sessions, Ben knows they are slowly approaching that threshold. So for that reason Ben invites Rey to have dinner at his apartment and it seems like an unspoken understanding that tonight will be their turning point.

After they’ve eaten they move to the couch, Rey settles in close to Ben and he can feel her heat seeping into his side. He knows he needs to say something now, before they get too caught up.

“Rey?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I need to talk to you about.” At this, Rey sits up a little straighter and moves slightly away from him. It could be to face him better but Ben’s insecurities are screaming at him that she already wants to run as far as she can from him.

“I really like you Rey. I like you a lot. I think more than I’ve liked anyone in a long time.” Rey smiles and runs her hand along the top of his thigh. “You’re kind and strong. You’re the smartest person in the room, but you never act superior. You’re genuinely interested in what someone else has to say. You’re beautiful, and I mean truly beautiful.” He pauses and takes in her face, hoping that this isn’t the last time he gets to look at her like this. 

“I really like you too Ben. You’re amazing and you’ve been so patient and understanding about my wanting to wait. You’ve been wonderful.” Ben swallows and decides to dive right in. It’s now or never.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. There- well, there’s a reason why I’ve been able to be so patient when it comes to sex.” Rey is silent now, but doesn’t have that look of wariness or contempt so Ben pushes forward. “I don’t really have much experience with it…”

“Ben, are you a virgin?” 

He actually laughs out loud at that, a nervous breathy chuckle. “No. No, I’m not a virgin. I… just don’t have sex often because it never really interests me. At all.” She hasn’t moved which both comforts him and unnerves him because though she hasn’t booked it for the door she also isn’t reacting. 

“So… you don’t like sex?” 

“I don’t think so?” Ben takes another deep breath and tries his best to explain. “For most of my life any sexual experiences I’ve had just haven’t interested me. Either I physically can’t react to it or I do but it doesn’t really do much for me. But, lately, with you I’ve been feeling differently.”

“How so?”

“When you touch me, I feel something. A lot of something actually, and I’m not really sure what to do with it most of the time. I’ve gone a long time thinking that it wasn’t possible for me to feel something like this, but with you, I finally do.” He looks down to where her hand is still resting on the top of his thigh, he reaches forward and twines his fingers in hers. To his great relief, she squeezes back.

“So you like when I touch you?” At the sound of her voice he looks up and catches the gold flecks dance in her hazel eyes.

“I do. Very much.” She brings their hands to her mouth and lightly kisses the back of his knuckles.

“What about when I kiss you? Do you like that?” Ben can feel his heart start to race in his chest as Rey’s hot breath fans out across the back of his hand.

“Yes.” 

She turns their hands so his wrist is face up and she _licks_ at his pulse point. “What about that? Does that feel good?” His throat is clenched tight so all Ben can do is nod as he stares at her perfect pink tongue when it darts out to lick at his wrist again. 

“Can I keep touching you Ben?” She slides her free hand down the length of his forearm, gliding up his to bicep. 

Ben lets out a throaty “Yes,” as she slides her body over him and settles in his lap. She begins stroking her arms up his chest and around the tops of his shoulders. His nose is filled with the scent of her, floral and sweet, and his skin is heated everywhere she’s touching him.

“You tell me when it stops feeling good. Ok, Ben?” She leans forward and kisses the shell of his ear. “Tell me if you don’t like it or want me to stop, and we’ll stop.” Ben turns his head and buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as his hands roam from her hips to her shoulders and back down. “You have to answer me Ben. Tell me that you’ll say something if you don’t like it or want to stop.”

“Y-yes. Yes, I promise.” His head is swimming and that tingling feeling is zipping through him and fluttering in his belly. He nudges his nose against the sensitive skin behind her ear and licks at her neck. Rey lets out a breathy sigh and that tingling feeling sinks a little lower into his gut. Rey’s hands are running through his hair, dragging her short nails along his scalp. The sensation pulls a gravely groan from the back of his throat which seems to spurn her on. She yanks on his hair to pull his head back and attacks his mouth with hers. It’s similar to how they’ve kiss before but now there is a fire behind it all. Every touch and lick and nip of skin feels more urgent, more pressing and burning. _Desire_. Ben is burning with desire and he’s sure he’s going to die from the flames. 

Rey’s hands leave his hair to swiftly unbutton her shirt, she pulls it off and throws it somewhere behind her. Inexplicably Ben’s mouth goes dry as he takes in the sight of her pert breasts in her lacey bralette. “You can touch me Ben. As much as you want.” She sounds as breathless as he feels and Ben surges forward to capture her nipple in his mouth, tonguing and nibbling it through the fabric. “Ah!” He notices that Rey is more vocal than she has been in their previous encounters. It may be that there is finally nothing between them anymore, his honesty opening the door for both of them to truly let go. She begins to grind her hips against his and that tingling feeling finally sinks all the way down into his cock, slowly making him thicker and harder as she moves against him. 

Ben starts to feel slightly dizzy, whether from the rush of hormones or the fact that his face has been effectively buried in Rey’s chest he’s not sure. He reluctantly pulls back and looks up at Rey. Her skin is flushed, eyes dilated wide, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths. She’s never looked more beautiful. Desperate to feel more of her against him, he reaches behind his head, grasping his sweater between his shoulder blades and swiftly pulls it off of him. Rey’s gaze falls to his bare chest and Ben tries not to feel a swell of pride when he hears her whisper “Fuck.”

He reaches up and cups her face in his hands as he brings her lips back down to his. Rey’s hands are back to sliding up and down his chest but now with her skin on his, it feels like she’s branding him with her heat. They break apart and Ben trails wet, open mouthed kisses from her jaw down to her neck and collarbone, back to down to her chest. Rey reaches behind and unclaps her bralette, letting it fall from her body. Now its Ben’s turn to curse as he takes in the sight of her rosy nipples. He swipes a quick teasing lick at one of them and watches as it pebbles and rises. “R-Rey?” he croaks out. She gives a deep moan in response. “Can I take you to bed?”

He looks up at her, not sure how she’s going to react given all they’ve discussed tonight. But there isn’t any room for doubt in his chest when Rey positively beams at him and answers, “Please.” He squeezes her ass in his large hands and then stands swiftly carrying her to his bedroom. Once he has her deposited on his bed, Ben begins to slowly pull off her jeans, revealing inch by inch more of her soft and gloriously tanned skin. He slides his hands back up her legs and kisses the inside of both her knees. His hands settle on the outside of her hips as he settles between her legs. It seems that Rey has caught onto his intentions because she begins to close her legs and tells him “Oh, Ben you don’t have to.”

He grasps her knees and stops her from closing them any further. “No. I want to. Please. Please let me.” Ben knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he truly means it. He’s no stranger to this. In an effort to try and make things work Ben has spent a great deal of time trying to provide as much pleasure to his partner as he possibly could. But with Rey, he finds that he actually wants to taste her. To feel her come undone on his tongue. Hoping to drive his point home he places his hot mouth on her cunt, licking her through her already soaked panties. His cock twitching as he gets his first taste of her. He gives the hood of her clit a soft nudge with his nose, inhaling her musky scent as he moans again, “Please Rey. Let me.” He looks up and sees her give a shaky nod.

Ben slowly peels the last piece of clothing from her body and takes in the sight of her. Her skin is mottled red in her face and chest, her hair disheveled, her eyes bright and wild. Ben isn’t sure how but his cock grows even harder, pressing against the front of his jeans. He can’t remember the last time just looking at someone else made him react like this, but before he can think too much on it he leans down and put his mouth back on her sopping cunt. He hears Rey let out a loud groan as his tongue dips inside her for the first time. She tastes fucking sublime. Ben drags his tongue up her slit to curl around her clit, giving it swift licks in all directions. He can see Rey griping his comforter as she begins to squirm. He coils one arm around her hips effectively pinning her down as he slides his tongue back to her dripping cunt. He can hear Rey moaning his name, but it all seems so far away the only thing he’s able to focus on is the taste of her juices on his tongue and her scent thick against his nose. That tingling in his cock has turned into a full-blown ache and he starts to slowly press his hips against the mattress to relieve some of the tension. Ben returns attention to her clit as he slides a finger from his free hand inside her, pumping and working her inner walls. Rey’s hips jerk against his hold as she cries out again, Ben presses the flat of his tongue against her clit just as he curls his finer insider her rubbing along that spongy patch deep inside. Her legs begin to shake and Rey begins to babble unintelligently as her cunt gushes and she shatters. 

Ben is still lightly kissing her clit as he coaxes her down from her orgasm, relaxing his grip from her hips and pulling his finger out of her. She’s still softly moaning his name as he kisses his way up her belly and rests his head in the valley between her breasts. Her trembling fingers find their way into his hair as she asks, “Are you ok?” 

He chuckles and kisses her sweaty skin. “Yes, Rey. I’m fine. What about you?”

“I am completely and utterly wrecked.” She slides her legs along his sides and manages to toe at his jeans. “Take these off.” He hesitates for a second then sits up on his knees and slides off his jeans and boxers, his achingly hard cock bouncing free. Ben sucks in a sharp intake of breath, having never seen or felt his cock so hard before. The flesh a deep, dark red and the tip leaking. “Oh, baby.” Rey’s small hand wraps around the base of his cock applying gentle pressure as he groans. “What do you want Ben?”

His eyes have fallen shut and his head tipped back at the sensation of Rey’s hand wrapped around him. His breathing is short and labored as he quickly shakes his head. “I-I don’t – _ungh_ – I don’t know”

“Do you want me to keep touching you?”

“ _Fuck_. Yes.”

“Lay back baby. Let me take care of you now.”

Ben lays himself down on the mattress and settles his head against the pillow, Rey places herself between his legs and starts to slowly rub her hands along the inside of his thighs. “Is there anything you don’t want me to do baby?” He shakes his head. “Ok then. But remember, if you stop enjoying this you tell me.” He would have answered had he not suddenly choked on his words when Rey’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Ben tosses his head back and groans deep and loud, as she slowly starts to bob her head up and down his length. His hands somehow find their way into her hair, resting against her scalp and she continues to move, swallowing him deeper every time. Her mouth is making absolutely obscene noises, he can still smell her on his lips and in his nose, and the feel of her hot mouth working his cock is all contributing to the tightness in his balls and coiling tension in his belly. 

“Stop.” Ben grunts out. And true to her word Rey stops, releasing him from her lips with a loud pop.

“Everything ok? Did you not like it?” His sweet generous girl, still worried about him.

“Yes Rey, I loved it. But I don’t think its what I want right now.” Her lips are red and wet from sucking him off and her hair is mussed from his thick fingers threading through it. It’s that image of her that spurns him to continue. “What I want, is to be buried inside you when I come.”

The smile on her face is one that Ben thinks he will never forget as she slowly climbs up his body and kisses him. “I’m clean, and have an implant.” She says against his lips.

“It’s been a really long time for me, but I was clean after the last time.” She nods silently and slots her lips against his once more as she grinds her still wet pussy along his aching cock. The slick slide of her against him is almost too much and he groans into her mouth. 

After a few moments, Rey lifts her hips up and aligns herself with cock. “You ready?” Ben nods, and then feels every single one of his nerve endings light on fire when she slowly inches herself down on him. He thinks he may have completely stopped breathing when she stops about halfway, “ _Fuck_ Ben. You’re big.” The matter of fact way she says it makes him feel like he could lose it right then and there. He groans as Rey moves herself back up his cock then slides back down, working herself on him, taking in a little more with every little bounce. By the time he’s fully sheathed inside her Ben feels like his head is about to explode. The pressure in his belly is tightly coiled, his head is swimming in a lustful daze. He can hear Rey moaning as her speed increases, rocking her hips and grinding her clit against his pelvis. His hands wrap around her hips, not really to guide her but more to ground himself and keep himself focused on the image of Rey bouncing and grinding on his cock. Her perfect little tits bobbing and jiggling as her mouth falls open and her eyes squeeze shut.

“Oh Ben! I-I’m close” He’s gripping her hips so tightly he’s afraid he’ll bruise her, but there is little he can focus on beside the delirious pleasure Rey is wringing from his body. “Cum with me Ben. Please, Ben. Ple-“ her plea is cut short by her body clenching and tightening around his cock, she’s moaning and crying out as her orgasm crashes over her in waves. Ben is staring at her, completely entranced by the sight of her falling apart above him. Her movements have slowed but she keeps rocking her hips, her tight cunt continuing to spasm and flutter around him. But when her hand moves to cup his jaw, her thumb grazing over his lower lip she looks at him with warm adoration and affection. Ben’s focus and control snaps. Her small intimate gesture pushing him over the edge, he feels his back arch off the bed as the most intense orgasm of his life rocks through him. His ears are ringing and every muscle in his body tenses and he spills inside her. 

He can’t be sure but Ben thinks he may have passed out for a second, because the next thing he knows Rey is lying across his chest, sweaty and sated. He slowly wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her hair. Rey hums, quietly content. 

“You know something Ben?” He closes his eyes and traces her fingertips along her spine.

“Yes Rey?”

“I think we’re going to be just fine together.”

He breathes in her scent and opens his eyes. “I think you’re right."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where that came from but it was fun to write! I also apparently don't know how to keep a one shot below 5K words. Oh well. I am still working on my multi-chapter piece but I needed a little distraction and what better distraction than a smutty little oneshot? As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome. Come find me on the Tumbles and the Twits!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Accidental Tumblr](https://accidental-amanda.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Accidental Twitter](https://twitter.com/accidentalreylo)


End file.
